Sassette Smurfling (Hero Stories)
"Smurfaroo!" Sassafras "Sassette" Smurfette is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information She was the second female Smurf who was created by the same spell Gargamel had used to create Smurfette with, though the Smurflings who created her used a smaller amount of blue clay than what Gargamel used for Smurfette, resulting in a female Smurfling. Upon her creation, she began causing trouble for many Smurfs in the village, and when it was later discovered that the Smurflings had created her to cheer Smurfette up, Papa Smurf punished the Smurflings by making them clean the village from top to bottom (which didn't include Greedy's cookie jar). She eventually became a real Smurf after Papa Smurf quickly performed the True Blue Spell. As she lived in the village, she became close friends with Smurfette and Wonder and it later developed into a sisterly relationship. But her fellow Smurflings began to regret ever creating her, until Snappy finally had too much of her and told her that she wasn't a real Smurf and was created by a spell that belonged to Gargamel, so she ran away. She was eventually reunited with the her fellow Smurfs when they followed her to Gargamel's hovel and noticed her running after him and chasing him up a tree, Papa Smurf doused her with a special solution that stopped her from exploding when the sun reached it's highest point. Personality Her attitude is that of a tomboy Smurfling who likes to do things that her fellow male Smurflings do. Smurfette considers her a sister Smurf though, despite having trouble understanding Sassette's interests at first. She is playful, energetic and willing to get dirty just to have some fun. She does also have a girlish side, attending tea parties and sleepovers with Smurfette and Wonder, and also picking flowers in the forest. She also loves to sing, but it causes her fellow Smurflings to cover their ears as it's out of tune. Role in the Village She currently lives with her fellow Smurflings inside their tree stump playhouse as their fellow Smurfling and playmate. Like her fellow Smurflings, Sassette is a student currently enrolled in the primary grades of their school system. In the Smurflings band, Sassette plays the piano. Her other roles were being the flowergirl at the wedding of Heroic Smurf and Wonderful Smurfette, she reprises the role at Hero's wedding to Smurfette and she was the matron of honor at Saviour's wedding to Oracle. Appearance She wears pink overalls, braided hair and the standard white Smurf hat. She also has freckles on her face. Alternate Identities *'Merlina the Wizard', a character that appears in the story "Tyranny Of The Black Knight", that uses her appearance. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actress would be Yeardley Smith, who is known as the voice of Lisa from The Simpsons. Another suitable candidate would be Erin Mathews, who was the voice of Gabby the Griffon in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If neither of those ladies are available, another choice would be Kristen Schaal, who was the voice of Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls. Trivia *Her appearance is based on that of her comic book appearance. Category:Smurfettes Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Smurflings Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Magically created characters Category:Females Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Smurfette formula created characters